A computer-implemented simulation seeks to imitate the operation of a real-world process or system over time based on a model. A simulation can analyze the behavior of multiple physical entities and phenomena within a simulation as they interact with one another and the environment. Simulations are often highly complex, including large numbers of objects that represent physical entities and phenomena within the simulation. The complexity of a simulation is often a barrier to proper set up and management of the simulation, resulting in large amounts of time-consuming troubleshooting that inhibits efficient simulation analysis.